<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>café avec toi by K0ZUKEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167210">café avec toi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN'>K0ZUKEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsuhina love story, but this time, in a café. Well...more like they just work at a café...but the point still stands—they are in love, your honor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>café avec toi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm bad at remembering to write in atsumu's accent. i just hope i didn't try to start doing it and then give up halfway (i haven't reread through this one last time oof). i'll probably read through this later on and fix all my unnoticed mistakes, so i hope they aren't too much of a bother.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou has only been working at Black Jackal Café &amp; Bar for a couple of months and yet, by some vengeful power at work, Atsumu thinks he’s seen Shouyou get flirted with enough to last a lifetime. And to make it worse, it seems like all of these people that have no qualms about getting up close and personal with him are supposedly his <em> friends </em>.</p><p>“Shouyou,” <em> Kenma</em>—the worst offender, Atsumu quickly discovered. The male spends a lot of his time at the café “working” or so he says, but in reality, he sits and sends out an email, maybe two if he’s <em> really </em> busy, before playing games with a glazed over look in his eye that only disappears whenever Shouyou comes around during his few moments of peace to spare. Moments that <em> should </em> belong to Atsumu, which he had decided upon Shouyou’s first day working there, and it’s something he stands by no matter how much Osamu calls him a “gross, creepy stalker (ugly) weirdo” for it.</p><p>“Kenma! I’ll have your usual done in a sec,” Shouyou beams at the male with his smile that should be considered a national treasure—if not a global treasure. Kenma grins all small and smooth before glancing at Atsumu who is clearly staring, possibly glaring, before subtly shifting his grin into the tiniest of smirks. Atsumu gasps sharply, completely affronted; he had a feeling that Kenma knew what he was doing, but to think he was <em> actually </em> aiming to go against everything right in the world by occupying all of Shouyou’s time and attention outside of his usual work duties has Atsumu grumbling and sulking up until his break.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey! Tsum-Tsum, what’s got you so down?” Koutarou practically engulfs Atsumu into his arms once he makes his way to the backroom, and usually Atsumu would be averse to the physical affection, but right now, he gladly sinks into Koutarou’s embrace with a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Bokkun, that Kenma guy is out to get me and my happiness,” Atsumu whines into Koutarou’s shoulder.</p><p>“Kenma?” Koutarou’s tone is clearly confused and he even pulls back from Atsumu with a blank look on his face. “Like...<em> Kenma </em> Kenma?”</p><p>“Yes, <em> Kenma </em> Kenma. Kozume Kenma. Super amazing and successful Kenma that knows all of the good stuff about Shouyou and can easily occupy his attention with just a muttering of his name which he loves to incessantly rub in my face <em> Kenma, </em>” The blank look on Koutarou’s face remains for a few moments before he barks out a laugh. Atsumu’s demeanor drops even more and he pulls away from Koutarou entirely to go sulk in his favorite corner.</p><p>“Kenma would never do that, dude! Or wait...maybe he would? Kuroo’s always telling me about how much of a brat Kenma is, since high school actually...damn. That sucks, Tsum-Tsum,” </p><p><em> “I know!” </em> Atsumu exclaims with a groan, throwing up his hands before slapping them to his face. He deserves it, he really and truly deserves it.</p><p>“Stop being annoying and disgusting, you’re ruining my break,” Kiyoomi says as he walks in, dodging a hug from Koutarou with a dark glare that doesn’t affect Koutarou in the slightest.</p><p>“Omi! Can’t ya see I’m in despair right now? Cut me some slack, will ya?” Atsumu pouts pitifully, but it only serves to make Kiyoomi grimace.</p><p>“Ew,” Kiyoomi replies curtly before going to <em> his </em> favorite corner of the break room and shutting the world out with his headphones. Atsumu’s head hits the wall beside him and his face darkens with a heavy sigh that leaves him almost like a dying breath. Koutarou squats near Atsumu and tries his best to cheer him up, but Koutarou only suffices in making Atsumu’s mood worse. In the middle of his despairing, Atsumu wonders if Koutarou is doing it on purpose because he <em> knows </em> Koutarou is perfectly capable of saying some pretty awesome things when he feels he needs to, but the thought only makes him feel worse as he spirals and begins to think that Koutarou—of <em> all </em> people—is taking him for a <em> joke </em> right now.</p><p>“Man, it’s getting busy out there, I feel like our break might get cut short today,” Shouyou says as he comes into the break room normally as ever, stretching out his tired muscles before greeting his coworkers cheerfully.</p><p>“Eh? Kenma left already? He usually stays longer.” Koutarou jumps up, lifting Shouyou up into his arms for no reason other than he can.</p><p>“Akaashi-san came by! I left so they could spend time together since they’re always so busy,” Shouyou says with a chuckle, the excitement from being held up and spun around growing in his eyes.</p><p>Atsumu forces himself not to gaze upon him fondly, and instead, chooses to right his posture and scoff. “Ehhhh, what’s this? Ya make it sound like they’re dating or something, Shouyou-kun.” Koutarou and Shouyou stare at Atsumu after he says this, and it makes him feel as if he’s said something wrong or possibly even offensive, he’s seconds away from apologizing and crawling back into his hole of self-hatred before the other two respond.</p><p>“They are,” Both Koutarou and Shouyou say, and the admittance plus influx of realizations makes Atsumu dizzy enough to feel himself projecting into another plane of existence. He recovers soon enough, though, and promptly glares at Koutarou with a fierceness that he <em> hopes </em> Koutarou actually feels; however—</p><p>“What?”</p><p><em> ‘“What? </em> ” <em> he says!’ </em> Atsumu thinks.</p><p>Atsumu rises from his spot and goes over to Koutarou, hands clasped onto his shoulders and eyes bordering between feral and desperate. “So, ya mean to tell me that even after <em> all </em> of my despair and lamenting earlier, ya couldn’t make <em> any </em> connections in your glorious mind and <em> tell me </em> that Kenma was already <em> dating?” </em> </p><p>Koutarou stares blankly at Atsumu for a long moment before his expression shits to one that very clearly says <em> ‘Oh shit, that’s right!’ </em> and Atsumu feels the projection coming back to him but for entirely different, rage related, reasons. It gets worse when Koutarou has the audacity to gasp out a simple “Oh!” before laughing all of Atsumu’s pain away and making him carefree way over to Kiyoomi who has been watching them the entire time with a delighted smirk on his face.</p><p>On the other hand, Shouyou is clearly confused. Atsumu can see the gears working in his head as he stares at Atsumu with brows knitting together and eyes squinting until he seems to have come up with some kind of answer to all of his madness. Shouyou’s face shifts to one of wonderfilled confusion, and Atsumu is worried for whatever his brain is formulating.</p><p>“Atsumu-san, do you like Ken—”</p><p>“Absolutely do not finish that sentence Shouyou or I’ll cry,” Atsumu holds one hand up to stop Shouyou, and he brings the other up to his forehead, his earlier distress coming back tenfold. Shouyou startles, and he and Atsumu become something of a comedy show for Koutarou and Kiyoomi as they watch Atsumu try to dodge the subject of why he’d be curious about Kenma’s dating life while Shouyou oddly persists.</p><p><em> “Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes,” </em> Koutarou says in excited whispers, nudging at Kiyoomi who can’t even be bothered by the contact because he, too, is anticipating Atsumu to <em> finally </em> lay his feelings bare for Shouyou.</p><p>“Oi, get your asses out here. Your break is effectively being killed right now,” Inunaki pokes his head into the break room, face ragged and they can all guess why. “Apparently there’s an event nearby so this crowd isn’t going to let up at all,” Inunaki groans out with a roll of his eyes, and they all hurry to filter out of the room to get back to work.</p><p>Despite the crowd, Atsumu is reeling for the rest of their shift. Even when more of Shouyou’s friends comes by to “not flirt” with him, even when Koutarou can’t handle <em> not </em> showing off just once and makes their work harder, and even when Kenma shoves his way through the influx of people just to flirt with Shouyou one last time before leaving. Atsumu doesn’t care, because now he knows the <em> truth </em> and he allows for himself to take his attention away just to send a smug, knowing grin Kenma’s way to let Kenma know that he knows.</p><p>They don’t get to rest up until the very end of their shift at half past five in the evening when the other older members of their staff start to come in and get the place ready to receive eager drunkards getting off of work. As they’re leaving, Inunaki practically begs Koutarou to switch to a full shift, but Kiyoomi pulls him away so they could go home already, leaving Atsumu and Shouyou alone. Normally the two would go their separate ways as well, but Atsumu is feeling a lot more confident today than ever.</p><p>“Hey, Shouyou-kun, wanna go grab some dinner? My treat,” Atsumu offers, feigning a coolness he hasn’t truly felt since high school.</p><p>Shouyou’s eyes light up and he grins. “Sure! Where to?”</p><p>Atsumu feels a flush creeping up the back of his neck and he can only hope he can keep it together and <em> not </em> have it spread across his face already. “There’s this really nice hole in the wall not too far from here, I’m sure the aunties there would <em> love </em> you. Not as much as they love me, though.” Atsumu jokes as he guides Shouyou towards the aforementioned restaurant.</p><p>It really isn’t that far and though they’d get there quicker by taxi or bus, Shouyou is always a ball of energy regardless of how hellish their shifts are at the café, so Atsumu figures there’s no harm in walking. The weather’s nice and the city is bustling with a different kind of energy from the hectic afternoon, one that Atsumu always had a fondness for.</p><p>He and Shouyou make idle conversation on their way to the restaurant, laughing and gently nudging each other and they toss teases back and forth. Atsumu is always somehow caught off-guard whenever Shouyou isn’t all sunshine and politeness, but it’s not like he hates it either. In fact, by the time they make it to their destination, Atsumu is certain that he’s properly flushed from the way Shouyou would grit out curses at him with a tightly pulled, lopsided grin. It’s unfair how attractive he is without even knowing it, but Atsumu is sure that if Shouyou knew just how attractive he was, life would only be <em> worse </em> for him.</p><p>“Auntie! Your favorite boy is here!” Atsumu grins as he enters the small restaurant. A few of the patrons greet Atsumu with familiarity while others look at him questioningly. Shouyou rolls his eyes at Atsumu’s antics with a small smile on his face.</p><p>“What have I told you about yelling in my restaurant!” A middle-aged woman comes out from the back with a serving tray and a scowl. As she passes by, she flicks Atsumu on his forehead and tells him to go sit down already. Atsumu cowers and pouts as he guides Shouyou to an empty booth in the far corner of the little shop, immediately resting his head on the table and letting out a drawn out groan.</p><p>“Very loved, I can see,” Shouyou says with a very uninhibited snort.</p><p>“Tough love is still love,” Atsumu argues, still pouting. Although, Shouyou isn’t even paying attention anymore as he looks at the menu.</p><p>“You wish, boy.” Atsumu jumps as the older woman sidles up to the table with a tablet and pen in hand. “Same as usual?” She asks looking towards Atsumu.</p><p>“Sure…” He grumbles, properly sulking now.</p><p>“And what would you like to have, sweetie?” She turns to Shouyou with a sweet, warm smile that Atsumu nearly grimaces at.</p><p>“Um, a katsu curry with water, please,” Shouyou replies with just as much sweetness as the auntie gave him and they both beam at each other before she takes their menus and goes to drop off their orders.</p><p>“You’re amazing, you know that, right?” Atsumu huffs and leans an elbow on the table so that he can prop himself up on the palm of his hand. His voice is soft when he says it, and he only half-cares about Shouyou being weirded out. Now that they’ve settled down, his hunger is starting to rear its ugly head, so Atsumu is more focused on <em> not </em> focusing on that instead of how fond he sounds.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know, how you go from gremlin to sweetheart. It’s amazing,” Atsumu chuckles a bit too gleefully as Shouyou swats at him, grumbling about not being a gremlin.</p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re a sleazeball,” Shouyou counters, nose upturned and pout jutted so far out Atsumu wants nothing more than to kiss him.</p><p>“A sleazeball? Really, Shouyou? That hurts.” Atsumu places both of his hands over his heart and winces while groaning exaggeratedly. Shouyou rolls his eyes at Atsumu’s display, but he can’t stop the grin that spreads on his face. “I at least called you a sweetheart, can’t ya return the favor?” Atsumu watches as Shouyou stares at him for an almost uncomfortable length of time, and for a moment, he starts to wonder just how much of a “sleazeball” he is for Shouyou to not have anything <em> good </em> to say about him.</p><p>“You’re charming,” Shouyou finally says just as their food comes, and Atsumu has to face the jeers of the auntie running the place as he flushes a deep red and sputters out total nonsense, brain completely fried.</p><p>“I, uh—What?” Atsumu manages to get something out after the auntie leaves them be with boisterous laughter. Shouyou’s eyes light up at his dinner and he says a quick thanks for the food before digging in. Atsumu dazedly follows suit, but he can’t bring himself to eat just yet as butterflies have begun to occupy the space in his stomach.</p><p>“You’re charming!” Shouyou says once again after swallowing a mouthful of food. “Especially when you’re working. Even though a lot of people think you’re scary when you’re focused, the way you put your everything into working at the café and clearly have so much fun entertaining our patrons, I think it’s very charming,” Shouyou says with a smile. Not teasing, no edge—just a warm, genuine smile and a sparkle to his eye that is vastly different from the one he got once their dinner came.</p><p>Atsumu completely abandoned his meal, hand frozen and chopsticks slipping from his grasp and his eyes trained on Shouyou’s face only. His face feels so hot it’s almost like his head is ready to explode and Atsumu’s heart feels pretty much the same. He didn’t expect such an answer from Shouyou, and it makes his head swim with one thought and one thought only:</p><p>
  <em> ‘I really frickin’ like this guy.’</em>
</p><p>“You’re staring, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou chuckles.</p><p>“I like ya—a lot,” Atsumu admits quietly, softly. This has Shouyou’s eyes flicking up to meet Atsumu’s and he finally sees the absolute mess of emotions that splay across Atsumu’s face in the form of a blush. Atsumu grins as Shouyou’s face begins to redden as well, the both of them ending up sitting in a slightly awkward silence, not eating despite being very hungry before.</p><p>“Really?” Shouyou asks after a moment, clearing his throat and resuming his meal. Atsumu figures he should eat too before his food gets cold and he gets scolded by the auntie running the place.</p><p>“Yeah. Ever since ya started working at the café, actually. Love at first sight and all that,” Atsumu confesses with little reservations. Now that he’s said the one thing he’s wanted to say for a while now, he feels like he could wax poetic about Shouyou to his face.</p><p>“Is that why you were so concerned about Kenma and who he was dating?”</p><p>“Yep. I’m surprised ya hadn’t found out that I liked ya earlier. That little shit was always antagonizing me.” Atsumu grimaces again. It’s a funny sight to see for Shouyou, since Atsumu rarely shows his “ugly” side to anyone who’s not Osamu, and even then it’s not voluntary so much as they just get on each other’s nerves as siblings tend to do. “Anyways, enough about him. Do you, uh—Um, you feel—Did I make us...weird? Or something. Like are you cool with me...liking...ya?”</p><p>“I feel like you wanted to ask something different,” Shouyou smirks, enjoying the pained expression on Atsumu’s face.</p><p>“Shouyou, don’t do this to me. I had the guts earlier, but I’m dyin' here,” Atsumu pleads, face hung so low, it’s almost in his food.</p><p>Shouyou snorts behind his hand. “I like you too, Atsumu-san,”</p><p>“In the <em> like </em> like way, right?” Atsumu presses for a clarification, which only makes Shouyou’s snorts get worse, bubbling into full blown laughter.</p><p>“You’re such a dork, how does anyone think you’re cool.” Shouyou wipes at his eyes and Atsumu rolls his while grumbling. “But yes, Atsumu-san, I meant it in the <em> like </em> like way. If it makes you feel better, a lot of the time spent with Kenma during my breaks were spent talking about you and how many times he catches me staring at you or the times when I’d mess something up <em> because </em> I was staring so much. He’s a little shit, but he’s <em> my </em> little shit,”</p><p>“Sorry not sorry to Kenma, but <em> I </em> plan on fulfilling that little shit role from now on.” Atsumu huffs smugly.</p><p>“Oh, joy,” Shouyou replies, stale and unenthused, but Atsumu isn’t perturbed in the slightest.</p><p>It’s only after confessions of mutual attraction do the two of them properly start eating. Conversations flow well between them, especially when the auntie comes by to check on them. She scoots Atsumu over and simultaneously manages to make fun of Atsumu for his cowardly behavior and gushes over Shouyou’s “adorable” clumsiness. She leaves just as suddenly as she came, blaming it on Atsumu’s whining about how unfair she is; however, she quickly shuts him up by ruffling his hair and telling him how happy she is for him with a proud grin on her face before she finally leaves to entertain some other regulars.</p><p>They decide to leave once the sky begins to darken; Atsumu offers to pay for the meal like the “gentleman” he is—or so he says—but he comes up short by a few hundred yen and Shouyou has to help pay anyway. Atsumu suggests walking Shouyou back home to get rid of his slight embarrassment and along the way, the two of them talk more about their first impressions and how they came to like each other.</p><p>“I told you why I liked you, so what about you, ‘Tsumu-san?”</p><p>“‘Tsumu-san?” Atsumu reiterates with a laugh, which only makes Shouyou swat at him.</p><p>“Shut up and tell me! Or are you just gonna stutter and blush all shyly?” Shouyou grins as Atsumu’s face falls and darkens. Atsumu pouts at Shouyou’s confident expression, because he knows he just might actually end up being incapable of saying how he feels about Shouyou.</p><p>“Well, uh, ya see…” Atsumu mumbles, running a hand through his hair. “I say it was love at first sight, but more like interest at first sight. I overheard that ya had no experience as a barista whatsoever, and it pissed me off, because we get types like that all the time and they only stick around long enough for a paycheck or two before leaving out of nowhere. So I was waiting for that moment, but despite how clumsy and inexperienced you were, you never stopped trying to learn and be better.”</p><p>“I know a café isn’t something to get so serious about, but we’re all actually pretty passionate about what we do, ya know? Our boss always tells us how much time, energy, and passion he put into the café and how much he treasures it and the craft, and I guess it inspired me more so than others—maybe. So I guess when I saw that you <em>were </em> genuinely working hard and even encompassing that same passion, I went from interested to in love <em> really </em> quick.” Atsumu rubs at the back of his head, looking off into the distance despite feeling Shouyou’s steady gaze on him the whole time.</p><p>“Wow,” Shouyou says quietly. And then he starts chuckling, a bit stuttery and awkward. Atsumu begins to pout and groan, ready for the impending teasing. “I’m glad I came to Black Jackal. I wasn’t sure at first, because I was inexperienced and I didn’t know if the job would be long term or not, but I’m really, really glad I took that chance. I like you, Atsumu-san,” Atsumu’s grin grows gradually as Shouyou continues to talk, but then he gets into a coughing fit at Shouyou’s repeated confession.</p><p>“Ya—Ya didn’t have to say it again!” Atsumu sputters.</p><p>“What do you mean? I like you so I’m going to tell you that I like you. Is there a problem with me liking you, ‘Tsumu-san? Because I think I like you too much to suddenly not like you,” Shouyou’s grin is wide and bright, and he steps in front of Atsumu, holding his hands so that there’s no escape for the older.</p><p>“Yer evil, a gremlin. I don’t wanna walk you home anymore!” Atsumu whines, eyes darting every which way until he gives up and looks at Shouyou directly. Once he does, he relaxes a bit, because he realizes that he isn’t the only one between them that is flustered beyond belief.</p><p>“Too late, we’re already here.” Shouyou glances to the side at his apartment building, and a part of Atsumu wishes he had been paying more attention on their way here, but he supposes since he and Shouyou are dating now—he hopes, at least, they never made it clear—he won’t really have to worry about that too much. “That was a nice dinner, Atsumu-san. I enjoyed today a lot. See you tomorrow?”</p><p>Atsumu softens and laces his and Shouyou’s fingers together, pulling in closer. “Yeah, see ya tomorrow.” Atsumu’s voice is low, distracted, and the glance down to Shouyou’s lips is obvious. So much so that Shouyou is the one to initiate the kiss by pulling Atsumu down and wrapping the older’s arms around his own waist before moving his hands around Atsumu’s neck. They should probably be a bit more cautious about kissing out in the open, but neither can bring themselves to care right now.</p><p>The kiss isn’t long, but they don’t pull away from each other completely after they break apart. Atsumu finds any last minute thing he can chat with Shouyou about, until Shouyou is reminding him that they see each other almost every day. Atsumu only relents after Shouyou promises to facetime him later on, and far too soon do they have to part ways.</p><p>“Night, Shouyou,” Atsumu says, pressing yet another kiss to Shouyou’s smiling lips and one to the top of his head.</p><p>“Night, Tsumu. Get home safely,” Shouyou replies with a stifled yawn, and Atsumu smiles softly before ushering him inside of his building despite still wanting to stay with Shouyou longer. Atsumu sighs as Shouyou disappears once and for all, and he hurries off to a nearby bus stop to start making his way home, excited to get in a quick bath before he spends the rest of the night talking to Shouyou over facetime.</p><p>The next day, Atsumu arrives to work extra early so he can greet Shouyou with a personalized latte with the most perfect three-dimensional latte art he’s been practicing on making for the past two weeks; although, it took a few tries to get it completely right.Unfortunately for Atsumu, Sakusa is the next one to arrive early, and the first to realize just how annoying this development of a happy and dating Atsumu is, but Atsumu counters by mentioning how equally “disgustingly” sweet he is to Bokuto despite his avoidance towards everyone else—by the time everyone else arrives, the two are well-into a competition of who’s more whipped for the significant others, which promptly gets them scolded by the “forever single” Inunaki.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted to name this "café au toi" like "café au lait" but just with "you" but then it didn't translate how i thought (in google translate lol) so i just went with "café avec toi".</p><p>with that being said, i initially intended for this to have more to do with the café, but ngl i've never been to one (only starbucks like twice and the visits were short), much less worked in one, and i couldn't get down a spiral of research or else this would've never been finished lmao</p><p>thank you for reading &amp; i hope you enjoyed! ♡<br/>twitter: @K0ZUKEN<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>